


Small Mistakes

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: Sorey finds one of Mikleo’s weakspots and can't help but tease the poor boy.





	Small Mistakes

It had begun as a mistake, it really, really had been nothing more than that. Well maybe a little curiosity too. Sorey saw Mikleo leaning against the wall. He went over to check if he was alright.  
“Hey are you okay Mikleo?” Sorey asked accidentally brushed his hand against Mikleo’s right side. Sorey froze, instead of a grunt or smack to the head, he heard MIkleo giggle softly. 

"What's so funny?" Sorey asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Mikleo said moving so Sorey’s hand wasn't near his side. 

Just then it dawns on him.  
“Wait, are you ticklish?” Sorey grinned. 

Mikleo looked away, trying to hide the light blush that slowly was spreading across his face. 

“You are; aren't you?” Sorey smirked. 

“No...I'm not.” Mikleo blushed more. 

“Well then what if I do this?” Sorey said tapping Mikleo's waist. 

“S-Stop that!” Mikleo said pushing Sorey’s hand away while looking down. Sorey then walked in front of him smirking at Mikleo, hands on his hips. 

He looks up at Mikleo from underneath him, “oh, so you're ticklish!”

“N-no I'm not!” Mikleo said scooting away from Sorey. Sorey laughs, scooting closer to him with his fingers wiggling as if he was already tickling Mikleo. 

“D-don’t you dare Sorey!” Mikleo said trying to run away. 

“Get back here!” Sorey says reaching and grasping Mikleo's slender waist, pulling him closer. As a yelp comes out of Mikleo, Sorey begins jabbing his fingers into Mikleo’s sides causing the poor boy to burst out laughing. As the tickling continues, Mikleo legs give out. He falls onto his knees still laughing, kneeling as Sorey keeps tickling him. 

“S-Sorey,” trying to spit words out, “p-p-please!” Mikleo yelled trying to break free. 

“I can't help it, I found your weakness!” Sorey yelled, laughing as well. Tears stream down Mikleo’s face out of joy and pain through his stomach and sides. He falls to his side, with Sorey still tickles him.

Crying out, “Sor-” he burst into laughter again with tears forming in his eyes. “Sor-rey! S-stop!!” Sorey finally gets the message and finishes tickling him. 

“Sorry.” Sorey pouts wiping his own tears away from his eyes from laughing. He wishes that he could still hear Mikleo’s laugh. Mikleo sits up on his knees in front of Sorey with tears still forming and rolling from his violet eyes. 

“W-what was that f-for? I don't like be being tickled.” To Sorey, Mikleo looks so vulnerable; head down, hands wrapped around his stomach and waist as if trying to protect himself, and blushing heavily. Sorey pulls in Mikleo, placing his head on Sorey’s chest embracing him with warmth. 

“Sorry… I just thought your laugh was cute and-” Sorey starts to blush not finishing his sentence. Mikleo’s ears were bright red as he felt a soft touch on his head. Sorey kisses his head as sorry for tickling him. He pulls Mikleo in closer for a tighter hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too, just don't do that to me anymore.” Mikleo pouted, moving away and averting his gaze from Sorey. 

“Are you okay now?” Sorey asked suddenly feeling a little guilty. 

“I-i’m fine now.” Mikleo said. Sorey pounces onto Mikleo to keep him from moving away.

“I'm glad, and I promise I won't tickle you anymore...unless I need too.” Sorey smirked pinning Mikleo down to the floor. Mikleo blushes, while looking straight up at Sorey who was topping him from above.

“You promise?” Mikleo asked shyly. 

“Promise.” Sorey said. Suddenly, Mikleo used his hands to grab the sides of Sorey’s face. 

“H-he--” He tried to say until Mikleo had pulled him down into a kiss. They held it for a couple seconds, then broke away. 

“I really do love you Mikleo.” 

"I love you too, Sorey.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite sometime everyone. I haven't posted in so long, but I'm hoping that will change. Life's been rough and at least now I have a few short stories lined up. Hopefully k can read over those and post them for you all. :-)


End file.
